What Should Have Happened In Book 5
by PercyJacksonTheAwesome
Summary: When Neville and Luna meet for the first time, Harry immediately notices Neville blushing and acting nervous. Is it possible he has a crush on her? It's so unlikely. Neville and Luna? Never. But as time goes by, Harry watches the feelings grow and grow...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction. It's about my Harry Potter pairing obsession, Neville and Luna. This is going to be mainly from Harry's point of view, although I will have it from other points of view at other times. But please be patient, since I might not update often. I do have Fictionpress stories to update, and I do have books to read. So please tell me how I'm doing. This is how I'm expressing my feelings about my obsession and keeping it under control. This is partly dedicated to the sanity of my friends! Oh, and P.S. this is mainly based off the movies, since they seem to like each other more in the movies, but there is some stuff from the books, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, unfortunately.**

Chapter 1

Harry

It all started that one day, in the carriages of Harry's fifth year. And what started, you may ask? Why, the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had been staring down the empty lane, watching the last carriage drive off.

"Hi guys," their friend Neville Longbottom said as he approached, carrying his _mimbulus mimbletonia _with him. To Harry, it looked like a very odd cactus. But it probably looked like an angel to Neville. He said nothing as he stood next to them.

Harry heard a snorting sound coming from behind him. He turned around, and just about jumped back.

Pulling the carriage was a sort of horse-looking thing. It had black skin stretched over its bones, a head that looked like a dragon's, and bat-like wings.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"What's what?" Ron said as the rest of them turned around.

"That. Pulling the carriage," Harry said, as if it were as bright as day.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry," said Hermione. "It's pulling itself, like always."

"You're not going mad," a voice said. Harry looked around. Then he realized it had come from inside the carriage. There sat a girl with waist-length blonde hair, who was peering over a magazine she had been reading upside down. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

That comment didn't help Harry at all. He found this girl sort of loony. If he'd thought Ron was strange…well, this was a new level of weird.

Harry looked over at Neville, who was intently staring at the girl. Staring almost as if…No, no way, that couldn't be possible. Neville liking this loony girl? How absurd! It would be so unlike Neville; awkward, shy Neville liking this weird, crazy girl? It just wasn't possible. Neville hadn't really fancied girls much, anyways. Harry banished the horrid thoughts from his mind.

The four of them piled into the carriage; Neville across from the girl, Hermione next to him, Ron next to the girl, and Harry next to Ron.

Hermione started to say, "Everybody, this is Loony Love –" then stopped, as if she had said something wrong. The girl didn't seem fazed. Then Hermione started again. "Luna Lovegood." They sat in silence for a few moments, Neville gripping his plant tighter, as if he was suddenly self-conscious.

Harry began talking once the carriage began to move. "Well, I believe we owe Luna here some introductions. I'm –"

"Oh, I know who you are," Luna interrupted. "_You're _Harry Potter." She then turned to Hermione and Ron in turn. "I know you two as well. You're his friends, Hermione Granger the braniac, and Ron Weasley, the one who's scared of everything." Both Ron and Hermione's faces turned deep pink, knowing it was all true. Neville gave a slight chuckle. Luna turned her pale eyes upon him, making Neville squirm in his seat slightly.

"And I don't know who you are," she said.

"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly, looking down at his shoes.

"No, you're not!" snapped Hermione. "Luna, this is Neville Longbottom, a kid who's too modest and too shy."

"Am not," Neville muttered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Neville Longbottom," Luna said, outstretching her hand. Neville, seeming reluctant, took her hand and shook it, his face and ears redder than a bowl of cherries.

Was it possible that Neville could like this girl? It just didn't seem possible. They were, like, two different sorts of people. But then again…opposites attract, right? And only fate could have predicted Ron and Hermione would end up liking each other (they didn't have to say anything – Harry just knew). So anything was possible, really. Harry would just have to wait and see how things unraveled.

Who knew? Maybe Neville would end up surprising them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile, so I'll post three more chapters before I go off to camp for the week. Btw I'm changing the name to "What Should Have Happened in 'The Order of the Phoenix.'"**

Chapter 2

Harry

They all left the carriages and headed into the Great Hall. They lost Luna in the crowd, though, which was quite alright with Harry. She was a bit strange.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat dinner; Harry and Ron on either side of Hermione, and Neville next to Harry. Harry quite honestly wondered where Luna was. She didn't seem to be at the Gryffindor table.

Harry momentarily forgot about Luna when he noticed Neville intently staring at something across the Hall. He followed Neville's line of sight until he reached - who woulda guessed? - Luna, sitting over at the Ravenclaw table. Huh, so that's where she was. But that thought was quickly pushed aside. Neville had been staring at her. _Neville_. Of all people. Harry would have to interrogate him about it.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Harry asked Neville. Neville broke his gaze away and looked at Harry, as if he had just broken out of a trance.

"What? Oh, nothing," Neville said, his voice sounding a bit dreamy. Harry was curious now. He left Neville alone, but he kept a close eye on him. At first Neville was focused on his food, and then, sure enough, a few minutes later his eyes slid back over to Luna. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Harry decided to try a test.

"Neville, can I ask you a question?" he asked. After a moment's hesitation, Neville tore his gaze over to Harry.

"Sure, Harry. What is it?"

Harry hadn't actually thought of a question. He'd just needed to distract Neville. "Er...how's the dessert?"

"Quite good," Neville answered. "This pastry tastes quite strongly of blueberries, actually."

"Okay, thank you. I might try one, myself."

"No problem."

Harry went back to pretending to mind his own business. But he was watching Neville out of the corner of his eye. For Neville, that should have been enough of a distraction to make him forget what he had previously been doing. But surprisingly, Harry saw that Neville's eyes slid right back over to Luna again. Okay, that settled it. This couldn't be a coincidence. Something was up.

(Page Break)

After listening to Umbridge drone on and on about something Harry didn't remember, the students headed towards their Houses. Harry, making sure Neville was out of earshot, whispered to Ron,

"Ron, do you think it's possible that Neville might fancy Luna Lovegood?" Ron looked at him as if he was insane.

"Neville? Like Loony Lovegood? We talking about the same Neville here? Besides, she's a crazy girl, that's what she is."

Harry decided that Ron wouldn't be too much help. "Wait, why'd I come to you?" he said. "You're awful with these situations." He left Ron and found Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, do you think it's possible that Neville might have a crush on Luna Lovegood?"

"Harry, I was thinking the exact same thing," she said. "I mean, did you see his face when we were in the carriage? It was redder than Ron's face! And he was so nervous - more nervous than usual, I mean. I just think it's _so_ adorable."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I saw him giving her multiple glances during dinner. I definitely think it's a possibility."

"Possibility? Harry, it's definitely true! Don't you see how exciting this is? Neville's never liked a girl before - it'll be a whole new experience for him. It's _so_ sweet."

"Yeah...Should we torture him to tell us about it? That should be fun."

"Harry! Don't make the poor boy feel even _more_ uncomfortable."

"Yeah, you say that. Bur does it ever prevent Ron and me from doing something stupid?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"That's right."

Harry and Hermione found seats in the Gyffindor common room, where they sat and chatted with some of their classmates. Harry caught up with Dean and Seamus about their holiday, and they listened to Lavender and Parvati gossip about cute seventh years, and they watched Fred and George use little Nigel as a test subject for their new "inventions."

Soon enough, the common room was abandoned except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. Harry went over and sat down on the couch next to Neville.

"So, Neville," Harry said. "Working on that new crush, I see."

"Crush? What crush? I don't have a crush. What are you talking about?" Neville talked fast, his face turning almost as red as it did earlier.

Harry playfully nudged Neville in the ribs. "Oh, you know what crush I'm talking about." Harry addressed the others. "Do _you_ guys know what crush I'm talking about?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes."

Ron slowly nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

Ginny, however, seemed greatly shocked and intrigued. "Wait, Neville's got a crush?" she practically screamed. "Oh my God! That's so exciting! C'mon, who is it, Neville? Tell us who it is!"

Neville blushed even redder. "I told you, I don't have a crush."

"C'mon, Neville, it's kinda obvious that you do," Ginny said. "Now tell us!"

"No."

"_I'll_ tell you, then," Hermione said. "Neville here has a crush on Luna Lovegood."

Ginny's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Neville has a crush on _Luna Lovegood_? That is, like, the last person I would have expected! I mean, who woulda thought? But it's still so adorable!"

Neville stayed silent and looked down at his feet. It was a little obvious he didn't want to have this conversation, but Harry would have interrogated him anyway, up in the dormitory, and then Dean and Seamus would have known, and that would have been a disaster.

"Can we just drop this?" Neville asked.

"How can we not? This is _exciting_, Neville!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but can you leave me to deal with my romantic situations on my own? I don't need your interference. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." Neville got up and left without another word.

"We're still going to spy on him, right?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," the others answered.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! It inspires me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry

The next morning, there was a bit of free time after breakfast, so Harry decided to hang with his friends outside - and more importantly, conduct a little "experiment."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville found a little spot beneath a tree to settle down. They spotted Luna sitting in the grass a few yards away, and, as planned, Ginny called,

"Hey, Luna! Come over here and sit with us!"

They got many strange looks for inviting the strangest girl in school to sit with them. The Chosen One hanging with the Loony One? It just didn't add up.

"Alright," Luna said, getting up and walking over to them. She took a seat next to Ginny. Ginny nonchalantly moved from her spot and sat over by Hermione, so that Luna would be closer to Neville, who had been on Ginny's other side. Luna didn't notice a thing.

They sat in a bit of an awkward silence for a few moments, until Hermione said, "That's quite an interesting necklace, Luna."

Luna fingered the butterbeer-cork necklace dangling around her neck. "It's a charm, actually. It keeps the nargles away."

Harry was confused. Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked so, as well. Neville, however, looked intrigued.

Luna noticed their confused looks. "Have a bunch of wrackspurts gotten inside your heads? They get inside your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

The four of them (minus Neville) were extremely weirded out now. Nargles? Wrackspurts? How many strange creatures did this girl believe in?

It was time to start the plan. Harry turned to Hermione and gave a slight nod. "Oh my gosh, I've just remembered!" she said, putting a hand to her face. "I needed to meet McGonagall straightaway - oh dear, now I'll be late! I'll see you guys later!" She then got up and left, walking across the courtyard until she reached the corridor that lined it.

Just then, Ginny shot up like a rocket. "God, oh no! My potions homework! If I don't finish it Snape will kill me!" She flew away in the same direction as Hermione. Those girls were good actresses.

Ron however, not as much. So they had decided on the safest route for him. He attempted to make his face as green as possible, and put a hand on his stomach. "Uh-oh. My stomach...too much breakfast...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ron ran off, one hand on his stomach, one over his mouth, lumbering along, pretending to hold back heaves.

"I should make sure Ron's okay," Harry said, standing up and walking off, following Ron.

And this left Neville and Luna alone, as planned. Once in the corridor, Harry weaved along until he met Hermione, Ginny and Ron, in the corridor, watching Neville and Luna from behind, through an open space (sort of a window with no glass). They were watching in the classic movie spy-on-your-friends way: their heads were all in a sort if vertical line: Ron was on top, standing up tall, Harry below him, leaning over just a bit, Hermione below him, leaning still lower, and Ginny on the bottom, kneeling very low.

It was a wonder Neville hadn't guessed their plan. But that just made it work all the better. From behind, Neville couldn't see that they were spying on him. But they were within earshot, so they could easily eavesdrop. It was perfect.

Luna scooted a bit closer to Neville, which made the tips of his ears turn pink. Harry knew that that meant his face was blushing, as well.

Neville cleared his throat. "So, er, wrackspurts, huh?"

"They make your brain go fuzzy. You can see them with a special pair of glasses."

"Really?"

"You don't seem to have too many in your head, though."

Neville's ears turned redder. "No?"

"Not as much as your friends, at least. The red-headed boy seems to have quite a number in his head."

Ron was about to protest, but Harry kicked him in the shin to keep him quiet.

"Really? That's a nice thing to say. Most people say I'm...slow. And I'm not very good at magic. People sometimes make fun of me," Neville said.

"They shouldn't make fun of you, Neville. People learn at different paces. You seen very smart. And most people don't listen to me when I talk about nargles and wrackspurts. They mostly laugh. Sometimes they pretend to listen but I know they're not interested."

"What? That's impossible. This stuff is _really _interesting. To be honest, it's even a bit more interesting than some of the stories Harry tells of the adventures he's been on."

Ouch. That hurt. Since when are nargles and wrackspurts more interesting than Harry's adventures?

"That's why you're special, Neville. You're the only person I've met who's genuinely interested in these things."

That made Neville's ears turn to a beet red. But then Luna looked at her watch.

"It's time to go to class now, or we'll be late. See you later, Neville." Then she stood up and skipped off. After a moment, Neville rose to his feet, which set off an alarm in Harry's head. He frantically whispered to the others to run away so Neville wouldn't see them. They all shot off like rockets down the corridor, but Harry tripped on Hermione's foot and fell to the ground. Hermione tried to stay and help him, but Harry told her to go and leave him. Hermione reluctantly sped off, and soon she, Ron and Ginny were just specks in the distance. However, Harry was still sprawled on the floor.

Neville turned around and walked through the opening the others had previously been watching through, and he ran into Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Why are you on the floor?"

Harry started to get up. "I was walking down the corridor to class and I tripped in a puddle. You better watch your step."

"Yeah. Sure."

Neville walked away, not even bothering to examine the puddle-less ground. And as Harry got to his feet, he noticed Neville didn't really have the normal "Neville" look on him. He was all dreamy and happy, as if in a faraway land. As if he was...in love.

Harry grinned. Their plan was working. This was just the proof they needed to show that Neville Longbottom _did _like Luna Lovegood. Now they just had to see how things would unfold.

**A/N: Please R&R! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry

As the months went by, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny continued to spy on Neville. They didn't intervene; just spy. A lot of times Neville would just stare at her from across the room, as if she was way out of his league (so not true), and sometimes, they would sit down and talk, mostly about Herbology or the creatures of Luna's imagination, and most of the time in either in the library or the courtyard, which made it easier for spying. The four of them didn't tell anyone else about this, to preserve Neville's self-confidence. But Harry thought it was pretty easy to tell - he obviously fancied the girl, and Neville never, ever hung out with girls other than Hermione or Ginny. Harry was surprised that Dean or Seamus hadn't said anything.

But Harry had to put Neville's problems aside when Umbridge became a more prominent problem. She wouldn't let them practice magic - and that wasn't a good thing. Harry had to postpone their spy missions to form a secret organization - well, Hermione did most of the organization - for the interest meeting, at least. She invited a select amount of students to meet them in a remote location in Hogsmeade, where Harry would convince them to join him.

On the day of the meeting, the Golden Trio weaved through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade, Hermione leading them to the small pub she'd found. On the way there, Harry saw Neville, hands in pockets, wandering the streets. Then he saw Luna skip up from behind and pop up next to Neville, stopping to walk with him. Harry smirked when he saw Neville's face turn pink. But then Hermione reached the pub and Harry had to pay attention to her.

It was a drab little pub, one that almost no one would go to voluntarily. Perfect for a secret meeting place.

Soon the place filled up. Among the attendees were Ginny, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho Chang and her friend Marietta Edgecomb, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Nigel Wespurt, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith, Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan. Harry immediately noticed the lack of Seamus Finnegan, but it sort of mad sense a bit, since Seamus was currently mad at Harry.

And then finally Neville and Luna, who came in together. Harry smirked at that. They looked like a couple without even knowing. But Harry had to tear his attention away from that and stand up in front of everyone and pretend like he actually knew what he was doing.

Hermione got the meeting started, which consisted of a variety of things all concerning Harry, and included many arguments between Harry and that jerk Zacharias Smith, and Harry and Michael Corner. But in the end, every last person in the pub signed the DA parchment, officially insisting them all as members.

Harry, Hermione and Ron left the pub, butterbeers still in hand.

"That Zacharias bloke's a wart," Ron said.

"I dont like him much, either," admitted Hermione. "But he overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah, and he sounded interested, so what could I say? Besides, the more people, the better, really - I mean, Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny -"

Ron spit out the last of his butterbeer. "He's WHAT? She's going out with - she's going - what d'you mean, Michael Corner?"

Hermione then explained how Ginny had met Michael after the Yule Ball and had been dating him since the end of last term. Ron took the news badly and started ranting about what an awful person Michael was and complained in every way possible.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Leaving the subject of Michael and Ginny...what about Neville and Luna?"

Harry looked back at the pub just in time to see Neville and Luna leaving, walking right next to each other, dangerously close (possibly for warmth or for other reasons), deep in conversation of some sort. Even Ron stopped ranting to look in their direction.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"They're just so adorable, you know. Did you see him in the pub? He was staring at her again. And he blushes whenever she's near him, and they just co-exist so well together, see? I think it's just so cute."

"Geez, Hermione, you saw all that in the pub? I was a little bit preoccupied with trying not to make Zacharias's face implode," Harry said.

"No, that wasn't ALL in the pub," Hermione said. "It's just the general way he acts around her, you know? So obvious he's in love."

They watched the pair round the corner, no doubt heading into some sort of shop.

"Who votes we all go watch what they're doing?" Ron suggested.

All three hands went up.

**A/N: This might be my last chapter before I leave for a week of camp; well, for most of August, actually. I'm attempting to write as fast as I can, but I'm busy these days. You guys can thank my parents for giving me an iPod touch for my birthday, because I can type on that, which means I get more typing done. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, you people convinced me to write another chapter before I left for camp, so here it is. It's a ridiculously long one, too. I worked on it basically nonstop. Hope you enjoy! Might not update for a long time, now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there'd be much more Neville, and Neville and Luna would be an official couple. The only thing here I own is _A Million Magic Flora in All Corners of the World, _which is an imaginary Herbology book I made up on the spot.**

Chapter 5

Harry

The Trio snuck around the corner and followed Neville, hoping to see where he and Luna were going. They had to be careful not to make crunching noises with their boots in the snow. They were spying, after all. The last thing they wanted was to be caught.

Neville and Luna walked straight into a little bookshop. Harry didn't think he had ever seen the shop before, and he certainly didn't know the name of it.

Harry ushered them to go crouch down at the glass window in front. He hoped the glass wasn't too foggy to see inside.

And thankfully, it wasn't. The glass was as clear as crystal, and they could plainly see Neville and Luna inside. Harry prayed they wouldn't go to the back, or move behind a shelf.

Neville started talking. Harry could hear him, but it was slightly muffled behind the thick glass.

"Why'd you bring me here, Luna?"

"Because. I knew you liked reading. Somewhat, at least. We might be able to find some good Herbology books in here."

Neville perked up. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. They have all sorts of books in here. If you can just find them," Luna said. "Should we start looking?"

_No, no, no, no!_ Harry screamed in his mind. If they moved about too much, the Trio wouldn't be able to spy on them from the window.

"Sure," Neville said. He followed Luna to another section, disappearing from view.

"Wait, where'd he go?" Ron asked, irritated.

"Into another section of the shop," Harry said, standing up. C'mon. We have to spy on him from inside."

"But he might see us!" Hermione said.

"So? Isn't it just as risky as any other time? Besides, what if something happens and we miss it?" Harry said. This got the other two motivated, so they stood up and pushed open the front door. Thank goodness it didn't have one of those tinkling bells. They silently made their way to a shelf, which was quite hard considering they had to avoid creaks in the wooden floor.

"Start looking through slots between books. Alert me if you see them," Hermione muttered quietly, pushing back a book on the shelf. The other two followed suit.

Looking through the shelves, they did not find any peepholes that lead to Neville and Luna. So they moved on to the next shelf, with the same result. It was on the fourth shelf that they found success.

"Hermione! Harry! Over here!" Ron whispered. "I found them!"

In the blink of an eye, Harry and Hermione were looking over both of his shoulders through a peephole, and sure enough, there were Luna and Neville on the other side. Harry smiled. Ron had done it. They were completely silent as they listened to and watched the two.

Neville and Luna had their backs to them, looking at the shelves in front of them.

"Wow. I'm not quite sure I've ever seen so many Herbology books in one place before," Neville commented.

"What about the Hogwarts library?" Luna questioned.

"They have a surprising lack of Herbology books there. I guess not many students like Herbology."

Luna said nothing. Harry guessed she didn't care much for Herbology, either, but she wanted to agree with Neville.

"No," Luna said quietly. "I guess not. But it _can _be interesting, I promise you. I'm just learning to love Herbology. I didn't care much for it before, but you showed me how wonderful it could be."

Neville's ears flushed a deep pink, and Harry knew his face was pink, too (he couldn't see Neville's face at the time). "Uh, you're welcome? I guess?"

Luna gave a small, airy laugh. "I didn't even get a chance to say thank you yet."

Neville shrugged. "Oh well." He continued skimming the books until his finger came to rest at one particular copy. He almost jumped up and down in excitement. "Bloody hell! I haven't seen this book in years!"

"What? What is it?" Luna asked curiously, some of Neville's excitement rubbing off on her.

"It's _A Million Magic Flora in All Corners of the World_! It's most extensive collection of magical plant data in one book ever! It went out of print quite a few years ago. They're planning on making a second edition with completely different plants that have been newly discovered. I used to own a copy of this. Gran gave me one for my twelfth birthday. But then I lost it in the middle of my second year...I think Malfoy stole it and fed it to _The Monster Book of Monsters _in our third year. But Gran wouldn't buy me a new one, because she claimed I lost it of my own clumsiness. So I haven't seen it since. And here it is! Right here! In front of my face!" Neville gingerly pulled the book from the shelf, gasped and then almost dropped it in shock. "And it's in mint condition, too!" Using shaking fingers, he opened the front cover. "It's never been touched." He leaned down and sniffed the book. _Odd_, Harry thought. "It still smells fresh."

Neville held the book down in front of him. Luna stood up on her tiptoes and looked over his shoulder to see the book better. She took the liberty of getting closer to him, and rested her chin on his shoulder so she could see. Neville blushed a deep red, and Harry couldn't help smiling.

"See all the plants in here?" Neville asked.

Luna nodded, shaking Neville's shoulder. "Yes."

"I think it's so exciting," Neville said. Suddenly he closed the book and stood up straighter, which lightly pushed Luna off him. "You know, we could probably even find a book on sorts of magical creatures that you might like in here, Luna. Let's look on this shelf behind us -"

And too late, Harry realized that the Trio should've made a run for it. Because the next thing he knew, Neville and Luna had both turned around and jumped back about a foot when they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking through the peephole. Neville furrowed his eyebrows.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione? What're you -"

Harry didn't hear the rest of his sentence, because the Trio bolted from the store as if their lives depended on it.

Outside, they came to a rest in a thin alleyway between two small shops. They stood there and panted for a few moments before any of them spoke.

"See what I meant? It was risky. God, we were bloody _caught_. Neville _saw_ us! They were cute, but they caught us!" Hermione ranted.

"Hermione, it's okay," Harry said. "Neville didn't seem to suspect anything, so -"

Harry immediately shut up, because just then Neville and Luna came out of the bookshop and passed the alleyway. The Trio pushed themselves against the wall, but the two never looked their way. They seemed to be deep in conversation about something. When they were past, Harry slapped his head.

"I'm so stupid!" he said.

"What? Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I have the Invisibility Cloak with me," he answered. Harry took the Cloak from his back pocket. "I shoulda brought this out earlier. Should we use this now?"

"Of course!" Hermione almost screamed.

Harry threw the cloak over the three of them and they stepped out into the snow to follow Neville.

Before long, Neville and Luna stepped into the Three Broomsticks. At first the Trio had to decide whether to go in or stay outside, and they chose outside. They watched through the window and prayed for the two to choose a window seat, which they did, thank God. And there was a small hole in the glass right by their seat, so it was easier to hear them.

Neville looked antsy and was glancing behind him and side to side.

"What's wrong, Neville?" Luna asked. "Wrackspurts gotten to you?"

"Harry and Hermione and Ron. Back in the bookshop. I get the feeling they were spying on us - er - me," Neville said.

"It was most likely just a coincidence," Luna said. "They could've just been looking for books, and then pushed them aside right when you turned around."

"Then why'd they run when I saw them?"

"Maybe they were in a hurry."

At first, Neville didn't seem convinced. But then he seemed to believe her words, sucked in to them like a sweet, sticky syrup. He looked into her eyes lovingly, and blushed beet red. Even though Harry wasn't originally one for romance, he found these two so sweet.

Then the waitress came up to take their orders, where they both ordered butterbeers. After she left, Draco and his two goons came up to their table.

"Check it out. Loser Longbottom's got himself a girlfriend," he mocked. Neville looked down.

"Go away, Malfoy," he muttered. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Really now? It looks like it. And it's Loony Lovegood, no less," Malfoy snickered. "How appropriate. Loser and Loony."

"Leave, Malfoy," Luna said calmly. "You're not wanted here."

Malfoy, obviously upset that victims weren't struggling, snorted and left with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thanks, Luna," Neville said.

"No worries," Luna said. "I'll always help out a friend in need."

They sat in silence for a few moments until their butterbeers arrived. When they did, Neville asked,

"Luna?"

She looked up. "Yes, Neville?"

"You don't think I'm a loser, do you?"

"Of course not, Neville. Those people who call you a loser have no right to do so. You're brilliant at Herbology and are an amazing person."

Then Luna took Neville's hand, and Hermione let out a gasp so sharp that Harry swore her heart stopped. She wasn't just resting her hand upon his; she was really holding his hand, as if they were two kids in a couple. Harry swore that Hermione was trembling with glee.

Neville turned even redder than Harry even thought was possible - almost reaching a shade of blue or purple - and slid his eyes down to Luna's hand in his. Neville looked to be sweating in just about every place possible.

Luna gave Neville's hand a small squeeze, and after a moment's hesitation, he squeezed back. Harry thought Neville's face looked like a big purply-red grape.

It was the most adorable thing Harry had ever seen.

"C'mon, guys, I think we've seen all we're going to see today," Harry whispered.

"What? Can't we stay and watch? I want to see Neville go for it," Ron said.

"Ron, do you honestly think Neville's going to be snogging Luna anytime soon?" Harry questioned. "Besides, even if anything does happen, we ought to give the couple their privacy. We can always interrogate Neville about it, anyway."

Hermione nodded. "You're right, Harry. Let's go."

And with that, the Trio stood and left, leaving the happy "couple" sitting in the Three Broomsticks holding hands, Neville's face like a grape, and Luna, for once, NOT staring into space.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and P.S. I've posted a new story called 'Hogwarts Class of 1998: 20 Year Reunion' It's about Harry and all his classmates of his year coming back to Hogwarts for a twenty year reunion, and what happens afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter 6

Harry

Later that day, the Trio, Ginny and Neville were chilling out in the Gryffindor common room. It was late, and at this time, everyone else had gone to bed; they were all alone. The Trio had already filled Ginny in about what had gone on in Hogsmeade after the DA interest meeting, and Ginny had squealed in delight.

"Oh my God! That's _SOO_ adorable! I wish I could've been there! Stupid Michael Corner...did they end up snogging?" Ginny had asked.

"Not that we know of," Hermione had answered. "We left to give them their privacy, and seeing that Neville hasn't been oozing happiness for the rest of the day, I would say no."

"Can we still ask him about it? Later in the common room?" Ginny had asked eagerly.

"Sure," Hermione had said.

So now here they were in the common room, ready to interrogate Neville, hopefully without giving away anything about their spying plans.

Harry cleared his throat. "So Neville, have a good time in Hogsmeade today?" he asked casually.

Neville's face immediately turned a shade pinker. "Uh...er...yeah, sure. It was fine."

"Did you, oh I dunno...go anywhere special?" Ginny asked. They had all chosen Ginny to ask Neville these questions because Ginny hadn't actually been there, and Neville hadn't caught her spying like he did the other three, so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Um...I went to the Hog's Head to listen to Harry speak."

"No, no, silly! I meant _AFTER_ that," Ginny said.

"Erm...I went into a bookshop."

"Interesting...did you get anything?" Hermione asked.

"Just this..." Neville referred to a book sitting on the table in front of him. Harry looked and saw the book Neville had been spazzing out over in the bookshop, _A MILLION MAGIC FLORA IN ALL CORNERS OF THE WORLD_.

"Interesting...did anyone come into the shop with you?" Ginny inquired.

"Well, Harry and Hermione and Ron already know, but...I went in with Luna."

"Oh did you, now? Did you go anywhere else with _Luna_?"

"Erm, well, we, erm, went into the Three Broomsticks."

Ginny, pretending never to have heard this story before, had to pretend to freak out, which wasn't exactly that hard.

"Really? Ooh, how romantic! Was it a date?"

"Erm...no. Just as friends."

"Just as friends?" Ron blurted out. "How can it be just as friends if you two were holding hands?"

Harry resisted the _VERY_ strong urge to slap Ron across the face. Neville looked mortified.

"W-we weren't holding hands...who told you that?" he stammered. Goodness, Neville was a bad liar. But they had to pretend they didn't notice.

"Oh...just a, um...a little bird who happened to be passing by the Three Broomsticks while you were in it," Hermione lied.

"_WHO_?"

Hermione thought a moment before blurting out, "Nigel."

"I'll get 'em later..." Neville muttered. Harry made himself a mental note to go apologize and explain to Nigel why Neville would be yelling at him, which Harry doubted would happen anyway.

"So anyway, tell us, Neville..." Ginny started. "Did you and Luna end up snogging?"

Neville jumped back as if you had just told him there was a tarantula on his face. "_SNOGGING_? What or who gave you such an idea? No. I would not be caught snogging _ANYONE_."

"You _SWEAR_ you weren't snogging her?" Ginny asked.

"I swear on all my knowledge of Herbology."

Harry knew then there was no possible way Neville had been snogging Luna if he was swearing on his knowledge of Herbology. So Harry decided to swing the conversation in another direction.

"So Neville," he started. "You've been hanging out with Luna for awhile now..."

The others caught on quickly. "And we _KNOW_ you like her," Hermione said.

Neville turned redder. "Do not," he mumbled.

"Oh, Neville, stop denying it," Ginny said. "We know you like her, it's written all across your face. And you're a bad liar; you don't have to say anything for us to know you like her."

Neville said nothing and looked down at his feet. "I told you guys, we're just friends."

"Neville, I'm going to believe that the day Umbridge hands out gift baskets to everyone and decides to do something useful with her life," Hermione said.

"But anyway," Harry said. "I just couldn't help wondering...when are you going to ask her out? Like officially?"

Neville looked as if you'd just told him Herbology had been canceled. "W-what? N-never! Besides, you know my courage and self-confidence levels are both at zero. I couldn't ask her out if I wanted to. Besides, who'd say yes to me? I'm Neville Longbottom, the klutzy loser who can't do anything, let alone magic, and _LET ALONE_ asking a girl out. There's no way it'll happen in my life."

"Neville, don't get yourself down like that," Hermione said. "You're _NOT_ a loser. You're a _GREAT_ person. I'm sure there's loads of girls who would love to go out with you."

"No, you don't understand," Neville said, getting angry. "You guys don't know what it's like. EVERYONE likes you guys. You guys have most everyone. But me, no one likes me. No one except you guys and Luna, and sometimes Dean and Seamus, but only sometimes. Fred and George are nice to me, but I'm always the butt of their pranks. And Nigel is sometimes nice to me, but he doesn't really make an effort to. You guys are all I've got."

"Neville -"

"No, just don't, Hermione," Neville said angrily, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Don't try to make me feel better. My life stinks. Nobody likes Loser Longbottom. So don't even try to raise my self-esteem. It's permanently in the low setting." And with that, a red-faced Neville stomped up to the dormitory.

Hermione looked heartbroken. "My God, I feel guilty now..."

Ron snorted. "Now you've done it."

Hermione slapped him. "I don't expect you'd have done any better!"

"Guys, focus!" Harry said. "Now we have a problem on our hands."

Ginny nodded. "How do we cheer up the upset Neville?"

The room was silent while they tried to think something. Nothing really seemed to work. Until they all realized the one thing that WOULD work.

"Are we all thinking the same thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "We need to enlist the help of Luna Lovegood."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey y'all, it's MEEE! I know i haven't updated in awhile, but i was on vacation, so i couldn't post, and now i have two new chapters, and a new story that i'm determined to finish, along with two one-shots, so please just enjoy this new slew of stuff i've got.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own HP, Neville Longbottom, Luna or Nevluna.**

Chapter 7

Hermione

Neville being in a self-confidence slump wasn't what surprised Hermione - it was the fact that Neville openly admitted it, and said that no one liked him. Hermione knew that wasn't true - she, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna all cared for him. But Neville seemed oblivious to that - and he wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to help. Anyone, that is, except Luna. Neville always listened to everything Luna had to say, no matter how crazy. Neville seemed to treat Luna like his best friend - Hermione had never pictured Neville becoming friends with someone like Luna, but hey, two oddballs understand each other, right? Surely he'd listen to Luna if she were trying to lift his spirits.

So a few days later, after dinner, Hermione and Ginny set out to find Luna, while Harry and Ron were "studying" with Seamus and Dean in their dormitory. Hermione doubted any studying would happen that night, what with both Ron and Seamus in the room.

There was one problem, though. Once Hermione and Ginny left the tower, Hermione realized she didn't have a clue where to go.

"Okay, Ginny, think," Hermione said. "Where would Luna go to spend her evening?"

"Um...not the Ravenclaw tower," Ginny said. "She told me once that she doesn't quite enjoy the Ravenclaw tower. And her housemates don't enjoy her company much, either. So...maybe out on the grounds?"

"Alright, let's start there."

So Hermione and Ginny quickly made their way downstairs and out to the grounds. They didn't see Luna wandering aimlessly around, so that was a start.

"D'you think she'd be by the Black Lake?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno...let's check."

Ginny and Hermione trekked down to the Black Lake, and sure enough, there was their favorite little blonde, sitting on the side of the lake with her feet in the water.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed. Luna did not turn around. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"That's nice," Luna said. "It's nice to know people are looking for me."

"Luna, we need your help," Hermione said. "We have a problem."

"The lake is very pretty, you know," Luna said, not listening. "I was planning on visiting the thestrals today, but I went here instead."

"Luna, we need you to listen," Hermione said. "This is important."

"I very much did like the pudding tonight," said Luna. "Very good."

"It's about Neville," Ginny said.

This immediately got Luna's attention, for she turned around to face them. "Neville? What about Neville? What's happened?"

So the other two sat down beside her at the lakeside and told her all that had gone on in the common room that one day (minus the part where they'd been talking about whether her and Neville had been snogging). Luna seemed crestfallen.

"Oh, Neville..." Luna said. "Poor thing. I'm sure he'll come around."

"That's the problem," Ginny said. "He's _not_ coming around. We need your help so he will."

"Can you clarify, please?" Luna asked.

"Neville's in a slump," Hermione said. "And he won't come out. He won't listen to us. But he _will_ listen to _you_. We need you to put a few words of self-confidence into him. You will, won't you?"

Luna hesitated a moment. "Of course." She looked at Hermione. "Why will Neville only listen to me?"

Both Hermione and Ginny's faces turned a bit hot. Then Ginny gave a small little smile.

"Because he considers you his best friend," she said.

"That's nice of him," Luna said. "I don't think I've ever had a best friend before."

"I'm not sure Neville has, either," Hermione said.

"Does he talk about me a lot?" Luna asked out of the blue, which took Hermione by surprise.

"Erm, yeah, he does," said Hermione. "Why?"

"Just curious," Luna said, facing the lake again. But Hermione noticed something she hadn't noticed on Luna ever before.

Luna was blushing.

Hermione had never seen even a hint of red on Luna's pale skin before.

Ever.

By the look on Ginny's face, she had seen it too. "So, tomorrow morning, then? Will you talk to him?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded.

"Alright, then," Ginny said. "See you around, Luna."

Both Hermione and Ginny sped off towards the castle, dying to tell Harry and Ron the news.

(Page Break)

"Ron! _Harry_! Get down here _NOW_!" Hermione screamed as she burst into the Gryffindor common room. Already impatient, she flew up the stairs to the boys' dormitory as fast as her legs would carry her, with Ginny right on her heels. She burst open the door to Harry and Ron's dormitory, much to the surprise of the astonished Seamus and Dean.

"Sorry, Seamus and Dean. But we need to have a meeting with Harry and Ron_ right now_," Hermione said, grasping Harry's arm and yanking him out the door. Ginny did the same with her brother. They didn't let go until they were sitting on the couches.

Harry rubbed his arm. "Blimey, Hermione. You've got a real tough grip."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"So what's this about?" Ron asked.

"Ooh, it's so exciting, it really is!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Alright, so here's the story," Hermione said, taking a deep breath to calm herself down before she started again. "Ginny and I went out to find Luna so we could convince her to help out Neville, and we found her out at the Black Lake. So we told her we needed help with something, but at first she wasn't listening, and she wouldn't perk up until -"

"Until she heard Neville's name," Ginny interrupted. Ron and Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Now let me continue. After that, we told her what she needed to do, and she happily agreed. And then she asked why Neville would only listen to her, and we just said that Neville considered her his best friend -"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because we didn't want to let her know we were onto her," Hermione said, holding in her rage. "And then she asked if Neville talked about her a lot."

"Really?" Harry asked, astonished.

Hermione nodded. "So we said yes, and then we asked why, and then she said 'just curious,' but listen to this. She was _blushing_."

This made Harry and Ron's jaws to drop to the floor. "Luna Lovegood was blushing?" Harry asked.

"But she _never_ blushes," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly."

Harry seemed to understand now. "So that means..."

"Luna has a crush on Neville, as well!" Hermione exclaimed.

There was a silence in the room as they all took in the information.

"So...Neville has a crush on Luna and Luna has a crush on Neville?" Ron asked to clarify.

"Yes," Hermione said. The room was silent again. "You all _know_ what we have to do now."

"But, Hermione," Ginny said. "We promised Neville we wouldn't interfere with his love life."

"I know, Ginny, but this is different," Hermione protested. "Neville doesn't _know_ Luna likes him back, he just hopes so. But we _know_ that Luna likes him. And Luna doesn't _know_ that Neville likes her, she just hopes so. But we _know_ that Neville likes her. It would be in everyone's greatest mind just to get them together."

"But Hermione..." Harry said.

"I know, Harry, a promise is a promise," Hermione said. "But how else will they end up going out? Neville's definitely not going to get the courage. And it's not like we're going to tell one that the other's in love with them. That should be saved for the couple to do."

"So you're saying," Ginny said. "We should set up a date for them?"

"Yes! Exactly! Who's in?"

All hands went up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: It's not me who owns HP**

Chapter 8

Ginny

Ginny and the others spent the whole rest of the night planning Neville and Luna's date. They couldn't talk about it in public, for fear of Neville or Luna hearing. All Ginny could say was that she was totally excited - as in she was jumping up and down excited. The idea of Neville and Luna as a couple was just so cute. She had always been one for pairing up her friends - she was the one who had made Seamus ask Lavender to the Yule Ball, and had forced Anthony Goldstein to ask out Padma Patil - the date only lasted fifteen minutes - and she was still working on Ron and Hermione. But right now, her main focus was Neville and Luna.

The next morning, she, Hermione, Harry and Ron made their way down to the Great Hall, where they found a distraught-looking Neville sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. Ginny hoped Luna would come along soon. She just _knew_ Luna would do the trick. Luna wasn't her _best_ friend, but she was her closest friend of her year. She trusted her.

Ginny and the Trio sat down at the table near Neville. They were silent, not saying anything. That probably just added to the awkwardness, but they didn't know _what_ to say, if anything.

But luckily for them, Luna arrived a few minutes later. "Hello, everyone," she greeted.

"Hey, Luna," they greeted back.

She turned to Neville. "Hello, Neville."

Neville's face turned pink. "Hello, Luna."

"Neville, can I speak to you for a moment, please?"

"Uh...sure."

"Privately, please."

Luna took Neville by the wrist and led him up from the bench and down the table, where they sat down next to each other, far enough away so the others couldn't hear.

At first, Ginny was distraught. Then she got an idea. She turned to Fred and George, who were sitting just next to them at the table.

"Fred, George. Do you have any Extendable Ears on you that I could borrow?"

"Sure, I've got some in my bag right here," Fred said.

"But we have to charge you for it. Just cause you're our sister -" George said.

"Just give it to me," Ginny snapped. Fred reluctantly handed her the Extendable Ear. Once in her possession, she tossed one end of the Ear down the table, where it landed right next to Luna and Neville, who didn't notice a thing. She held the other end in her hand so she could hear. The other three gathered around as well.

"Neville, I heard you've been having some self-confidence issues," Luna said.

"Er, where'd you hear that?" Neville asked nervously.

"Hermione and Ginny told me."

"I see."

"Neville, why do you have doubts in yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you doubt yourself?"

"Erm, well, I'm a loser. No one likes me, I'm no good at magic, I'm klutzy, and just downright no fun to be around."

"Neville, don't talk like that. I've seen you do magic, and you _are_ good at it. You just need a bit of practice. And you're _not_ a loser. You're a real fun person to be around. Some people just don't spend enough time with you to realize how great you are. And I know a lot of people who like you."

"Really, now? Name me some."

"Well, Harry and Ron and Hermione all like you, even if they sometimes ignore you. They just like to keep to themselves at times. And Ginny likes you. And even though Dean and Seamus often ignore you, they still like you. And I like you. You're my best friend."

"Really?"

"Really. You're the closest friend I've ever had. I feel as if I could tell you almost anything."

"Almost?"

"Even best friends have secrets, Neville."

"Okay. Thanks for the talk, Luna. I really needed it."

"Anytime, Neville."

The two were silent for a moment. Then Ginny saw Luna get up from her spot at the table and sat down on Neville's other side, pressing her leg up against his, and making Neville blush.

"You know what I think?" Luna asked, leaning her head more towards Neville's. Neville blushed a bit more.

"What do you think?" Neville asked.

"I think all our friends' heads are full of wrackspurts," Luna said a bit quieter than before.

This made Ginny and the Trio's heads recoil back. That was practically Luna insulting them.

"My head is _not_ full of wrackspurts," Ron muttered.

"_SSHH_! Quiet, Ron! They might hear us!" Ginny hissed. "Keep listening."

"Wrackspurts, huh? Why d'you think that?"

"Because they believe they have control over us," Luna said.

"What d'you mean?"

"They believe they know everything about us. They believe they know things that we are oblivious to."

Neville seemed to partly get the point. "I see now."

Ginny was scared for a moment. Did Luna know they were onto them?

"But they're wrong," Luna said. "They're not the ones in control. We are, right? We're in control."

Neville nodded. "Yeah. We are."

Luna looked up. "It's time for me to get to class. I'll see you later, Neville."

Luna jumped down from the benches. Neville immediately followed.

"I-I-I'll come with you," Neville said, walking alongside Luna as she walked down the aisle. At lightning speed, Ginny yanked back the Extendable Ear to her as fast as humanly possible and shoved it in her pocket. Neville and Luna didn't see them as they walked by. But Ginny _did_ see Neville's blush. Oh, it was so cute how in love he was with that girl.

Once they were out of the Great Hall, Ginny tossed the Ear back to Fred and then she and the Trio leaned their heads in together.

"My head is _not_ full of wrackspurts!" Ron protested.

"Ron, I don't care," Ginny said. "Now, we need to further plan the date."

"Ooh, yes of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "This is so exciting!"

And that left the four of them planning until they were forced to leave for class.

**A/N: I'm not sure how long it'll be until i update, so enjoy some of my other stories! Please check them out! I also have a poll on my profile; please take it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's been written for a few days, it just takes awhile to get it online. So please enjoy! And R&R!**

Chapter 9

Ginny

"Okay, Hermione, Harry, you all set? Good. Ron and I will go get the food and candles," Ginny said as she and Ron climbed through the portrait hole. It was a few days later, and the date was entirely planned out. Each person had a specific element of the date they were responsible for. Harry the decorations, Hermione the music, Ron the food, and Ginny had the part of making sure Neville and Luna didn't find out, and making sure no one would barge in on the date, stuff like that. But it ended up with Harry not knowing how to decorate, and Ron claiming the food was too much work, so Hermione helped Harry and they were doing the combined part of the decorations and music, and Ginny helping Ron with the food and doing the coordination herself.

Leaving Harry and Hermione in the Gryffindor tower, Ginny and Ron made their way down to the kitchens to get the food that they needed, trying not to arouse suspicion. Ginny was sure that the house elves would gladly donate some food for a worthy cause.

Once at the kitchens, Ginny knocked on the door, which was answered by Dobby.

"Ah, Miss Weasley! How wonderful to see you! How can Dobby help you today?"

"Dobby, do you know two people named Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes, Dobby knows them, Miss Weasley!" Dobby said. "Miss Lovegood often comes by to say hello to us house-elves. And Mister Longbottom once lost his toad down here and Dobby helped him find it."

"Well, what would you say if Luna and Neville were on a date?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that would be most excellent, Miss Weasley!" Dobby said. "Dobby remembers the last time Miss Lovegood came here, she brought Mister Longbottom with her, and Dobby can just see the chemistry between them. It makes Dobby feel happy."

Ginny smiled. "Well that's good. But, what would you say if they didn't know about that date, and it was being planned by me?"

Dobby thought before answering. "Dobby would say that is very mischievous, Miss Weasley. But for a good cause."

"Good. But what would you say if there was no meal on that date? No food at all for them to enjoy?"

"Dobby thinks that would be terrible."

"Right. So, do you think you'd be willing to help out to make this all possible and donate some food to us?"

"Oh, Dobby would be most delighted! Wait here, and Dobby will bring you something." Dobby ran off into the kitchens.

"Nice work," Ron said.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "I didn't even have to use any sort of magic."

A moment later, Dobby came back, his arms piled high with food. Ginny was surprised he could carry it all.

"Here it is, Miss Weasley. Dobby hopes they enjoy it," Dobby said.

"Oh, they shall," Ginny said, her eyes looking up and down the food. Not exactly what she'd been expecting, but it would do. She took a few things out of Dobby's hands. "And we'll be sure that the happy couple has a happy evening. You won't say anything, will you, Dobby?"

"Dobby will say nothing."

"Thanks, Dobby." Just then, Ginny remembered something vitally important she had to do. "Oh, God! Ron, I _have_ to go back to the Gryffindor tower and warn Seamus and Dean and Parvati and Lavender not to come downstairs no matter what! Take the rest of the food, will you? Thanks." Ginny sped off down the corridor, leaving Ron to try to hold the rest of the food.

Unfortunately, in her haste, she was stopped by Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Weasley! Halt!"

Ginny regrettably had to stop, unless she wanted detention with Umbridge. "What d'you *want,* Malfoy?" Ginny demanded.

"Little blood traitor like you shouldn't be running around the castle at this time," Draco said. He took another good look at Ginny. "What are you doing, anyways?"

"Nothing."

"Really, now? Running down the corridor? Food in your hands? Are those candles in your pocket?" Ginny felt the bulge in her pocket knowing they were in fact candles. "You're up to something, Weasley..."

"Ginny, I've got the rest of the food for the date," Ginny cringed when she heard Ron shout down the corridor. _Oh, Ron, not now_, she thought regrettably. Soon enough, Ron was at her side, holding the rest of the food. He must have realized too late that she was being interrogated by Malfoy.

"A date, huh? Who you planning it for? Is it your friends Potter and Granger?"

This remark made both Weasleys mad. Ron because he fancied Hermione (he wouldn't admit it, but he did) and Ginny because she had fancied Harry as a little kid, and she knew he didn't fancy Hermione. Besides, Malfoy's remark was so vile.

"No, not them," Ginny snapped. "And I suggest you get out of our way."

Malfoy snorted. "Why should I? I'm in the Inquisitorial Squad, and I'm a school Prefect."

"I'd do what she says, Malfoy," Ron said. "Have you ever seen what she can do with a Bat-Bogey Hex?"

The smirk on Malfoy's face started to fade away, and he ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Good thinking, Ron," Ginny said.

Ron shrugged. "It was the truth."

They made their way to the Gryffindor tower, and as they stepped through the portrait hole, Ginny said, "Now let's see what Harry and Hermione have done with the place."

And the place was beautiful. The couches and chairs were nowhere to be seen, and in its place was a wooden table, big enough for two, adorned with almost everything except food and candles. All the normal school things had been taken down and replaced with colorful paintings and just normal decorations, to make the place feel romantic.

"It's beautiful, Hermione," Ginny said, taking in the scene.

"Hey, I helped too!" Harry protested.

"No you didn't, mate," Ron said.

Then Ginny remembered why she had been in such a rush. "Guys, work on the food while I do one last thing." She rushed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, and bursted in on Seamus and Dean, who had been playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey! What the heck're _you_ doing here?" Seamus snapped, overly freaking out at the sight of girl in the doorway.

"Calm down, Seamus," Ginny said. "I only came to warn you to not go down to the common room tonight no matter what."

"And why not?" Dean questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Um..." Ginny didn't exactly know what to say. She couldn't exactly tell them, could she? "It's just important that you don't come down there."

"Why?" Dean asked again.

"Erm..."

"Why?" Seamus repeated.

"Because if you come down there, you'll ruin everything!" Ginny blurted.

Dean and Seamus looked confused. "Huh?"

"I don't have time to explain right now," Ginny said. "But I can tell you later. Maybe. But just know, if you go down there, you'll ruin Neville's chances of true love."

Ginny left without looking back. With Parvati and Lavender, she told them Fred and George had spilled a Portable Swamp, and that was enough to keep them in their room for a week.

When she got back, all the food was ready and in place. Ginny smiled. Everything was going perfectly.

"Only one more thing to do," Ginny said. She took the candles out of her pocket and placed them on the table, and then Hermione lit them with the most romantic, subtle flames. "Perfect."

"And we now we just have to get the lovebirds themselves and bring them here," Hermione said.

"Harry, Ron, you stay here and hide where they can't see you from the table, and get ready to turn on the music. Hermione and I will go and get them."

"Harry, the cloak, please?" Hermione said. Harry handed her the Invisibility Cloak, which she put in her bag. And then she and Ginny stepped through the portrait hole.

"Now, normally at this time, Luna would be coming in from the grounds," Ginny said. So they headed for the door, and sure enough, there was Luna, coming in with Neville. Time to officially start the plan.

"Hey, Luna!" Ginny shouted. The two girls went up to Luna and Neville. "Luna, d'you want to come to our common room tonight?"

"Ooh, I'd love to!" Luna said. "The people in Gryffindor are so much nicer to me than my fellow Ravenclaws."

"That's wonderful! We'd love to have you visit. Luna, Neville, follow us," Ginny said, she and Hermione led the way back to the tower. Now was the tricky part: leading the two into the common room without being obvious that Luna and Neville needed to sit down at the table. But they already had that part figured out.

Hermione and Ginny opened the portrait hole just a crack and looked through. "Oh my God, what's this?" Hermione pretended to be in shock.

"What? What is it?" Neville asked. He and Luna were two yards behind Hermione and Ginny, and he couldn't see in, so he was craning his neck to try to see.

"Just - come look at this," Ginny said, pretending not to know. She and Hermione slipped through the crack and threw the Cloak over them. They went over to Harry and Ron, sitting on the stairs, and threw the Cloak over them, too. It barely fit, but it worked.

And just in time, too, because then Neville pushed open the portrait and he and Luna stepped through the hole. They were quite shocked at the whole setup.

"W-what is this? Where are all the couches?" Neville asked, looking around. "Hermione? Ginny? Where are you? Where'd you go?" Receiving no reply, Neville sighed. "Well, Luna, I guess -"

"Neville, there's pudding on the table!" Luna exclaimed. "I don't know who this was for, but pudding is a good omen. We have to finish this meal." She took Neville's wrist and made him sit down, and she took the seat across from him. Ginny shot a questioning look at her brother, as if to ask _Did you make sure there was pudding?_ Ron nodded in response. Ginny smiled. So her brother wasn't good for nothing.

She turned her attention back to the happy couple. They had already sat down, and she had the feeling something was missing...the music! They had forgot the music! Ginny took out her wand and silently flicked a spell at the radio, turning on the music. It was soft, romantic classical music. Nothing much. But Neville seemed startled when it turned on, as he looked all around the room; searching for the source, which he couldn't find.

Neville's face turned a deep pink. "Well, erm, this is -"

"Delightful!" Luna interrupted. "I mean, it's always wonderful to have meals after dinner. It's like a treat. And it's nice to be able to share it with a friend."

Neville appeared to not exactly know what to say. "Erm, shall we start, then?"

So they watched the pair, Luna eating as if it were no big deal, Neville looking completely awkward and not exactly sure if he should even touch the food, as if Malfoy would pop out and take five hundred thousand points from Gryffindor if he did.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Luna asked, "What do you love the most, Neville?"

Neville seemed taken aback. "W-what?"

"What do you love the most? About this world, about life. What do you love the most?"

Neville took a moment to think. "Erm...that's a hard question, Luna. Um...I guess it would be being part of a worthy cause. The rebellion. Rebelling with people I love for the people I love."

"That's a nice answer, Neville." Neville's face turned red at the compliment. And then, Ginny watched as Neville's hand inched its way across the table toward Luna's hand...

And that's when things went downhill. Ron suddenly let out a huge sneeze, which propelled the Cloak off them, exposing them for Neville and Luna to see. The pair immediately looked in their direction, surprise wide in their eyes, followed by a bit of anger on Neville's part.

"Guys, what're you - what is - I don't -"

"Is this a bad time for me to be here, Neville?" Luna said. "I think I should leave while you sort things out."

"No, Luna, wait, you don't have to -"

"But I should. It's for the best. I'll see you tomorrow, Neville."

And after she skipped through the portrait hole, Neville turned and thundered towards them, and Ginny prepared for an anger and rant she thought she'd never hear from Neville's mouth.

**A/N: I'm honestly going to have to think a lot about Neville's rant. It's going to be hard. So, just R&R! And please just check out my other stories. Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys guess what? I'M BAAACCCCCCKKKK! I know it's been like, a year since I've updated anything, but I'm back, like I said I would! And remember when I said I would need a long time to think about Neville's rant? LOL it sure did. So, read and enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Ginny

Ginny resisted the urge to put her hands over her ears. She didn't know what to exactly expect from Neville's rant, but she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?" Neville screamed. Ginny saw Ron cringe. "_I told you to stay out of my love life. And then you go and set this up! What is wrong with you?_"

"Neville, it's just –" Hermione started.

"No, you listen, Hermione," Neville snapped. They were all shocked. Neville had never, not once in his life, snapped at Hermione before. This was bad. "I don't want you all to meddle in things that shouldn't be meddled in. Understand?"

What Neville didn't understand was that he sounded like a teacher scolding his students. "Understood," Ginny said.

"Alright," Neville said, calming down a little more. "So, please just don't do that anymore, okay? I can take care of my own love life."

_No, you can't_, Ginny thought. _You don't have enough guts to ask Luna out, so things aren't going to go in a forward motion. _Nonetheless, Ginny said, "Neville, we're sorry. And we promise we won't meddle in your love life anymore."

The Trio gave Ginny strange looks, but in return she gave them a look that said, _I'll explain later_.

Neville seemed relaxed. Harry got up from his seat and went up to Neville, giving him a friendly pat on the back. Ginny couldn't really get over how cute he was, even with Michael Corner as a distraction.

"Tell you what, mate," Harry said to Neville. "This weekend, when we go to Hogsmeade, we'll take you to The Three Broomsticks and get you a Butterbeer. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good, actually," Neville said.

"And we'll even invite Luna along. As our friend."

Neville smiled a bit. At first, Ginny thought it was just sweet old Harry being nice and trying to treat Neville to something special. But when Ginny saw the look on his face, she knew he was up to something. He had a plan. A devious one.

She always loved those plans.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, and the snow was falling on Hogsmeade, and the white, fluffy stuff covered the ground. The five of them were bundled in their winter clothes, hoping not to get snow in their boots.<p>

They slowly made their way through Hogsmeade, eventually to get to The Three Broomsticks for the promised Butterbeer. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny walked together in somewhat of a line. Ginny smiled just thinking of a plan, which Harry had told them all last night. Ginny couldn't wait to see the plan in action.

Suddenly, they heard a light, airy voice from behind them. "Neville!" They all stopped and turned around to see Luna running towards them, as if she had to tell them something. Ginny wondered why she only addressed Neville and not the rest of them.

"Yes, Luna?" Neville asked.

"I've got something that I'd really like to show you. Come on," Luna said. She took Neville by the hand and started dragging him off. She was going at a sort of a run, and Neville looked sort of silly, stumble-running as he held her hand. The four of them watched as they got farther and farther away. Ginny sighed.

"They really do like each other, don't they?" she mused.

"Oh yes," the other three said together. They turned and started walking in the other direction.

"Wait, shouldn't we follow them and see what's going on?" Ron asked. They all pondered this. It was indeed tempting.

Finally Hermione spoke up. "No, Ronald. We've spied on the poor couple enough. I think we should give them a little time along – unsupervised. Don't you think?"

Ginny and Harry both nodded their heads. Ron, however, was not convinced. "But how will Neville find us again?"

"Oh, Neville knows to meet us at The Three Broomsticks," Harry said. "He just doesn't know what we have planned."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! I hope those readers following me and this story don't forget about me and read this, and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here's a second one, to apologize for the long, long, long, long hiatus. Please forgive me and R&R, and I hope my followers start reading again!**

Chapter 11

Harry

The four of them sat in The Three Broomsticks, waiting. Hermione was tapping her fingers, Ginny was messing with her hair, Ron was staring off into space, and Harry was playing with his fingers. They'd already ordered a round of Butterbeer, and those were long gone.

Impatiently, Ron said, "What the bloody hell could Luna be showing him that could take this long?"

Nobody had an answer to that.

Suddenly, Ginny stiffened. "You don't think they bailed on us, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quizzically.

"You don't think they could have suspected our plan and just decided not to come, do you?"

"They better not have," Hermione said. "Or else everything will fall apart."

"Let's just wait a little longer," Harry said.

But after a few more minutes of waiting, it became apparent that they wouldn't be showing up.

"Bloody hell, we need to find them," Ron declared, standing up, "and see what Luna so desperately needed to show him."

The rest of the group stood up as well, and they left the building. It then occurred to them that they had to clue where to go.

"Erm…if I were Luna, where would I go to find something 'interesting'?" Ron mused aloud.

"Um…the Shrieking Shack?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione shrugged. "A good a place as any."

So they started their walk towards the Shrieking Shack. And sure enough, they were there, sitting on the same rock Harry remembered sitting on in his third year after learning that Sirius was his godfather. They were looking at something Luna had cupped in her hands. Neville was pressed incredibly close to her, his face close so that he could see whatever she was holding.

Harry had trouble hearing them from this distance, but he could hear them better as he got closer.

"…it's quite a little miracle, Neville. Especially in weather like this."

"I know. It makes you appreciate the world a little more."

"HEY!" Ron shouted at the two of them, making them look up at him, startled. "Neville, what part of 'The Three Broomsticks' do you not seem to understand?"

Neville went pale. "Shoot. I completely forgot. I'm really sorry, but Luna had to show me something."

"I want to know what the bloody hell this thing is that's so interesting."

"Come and see," Luna said. "But be gentle."

A bit cautiously, Ron, Harry, and the girls stepped over to see what Luna was holding.

It was a glowing blue caterpillar.

Harry had never seen anything like it before. It was like a normal caterpillar, but it was blue, and it was _glowing_. And to be able to survive in harsh winter conditions. That was a miracle right there.

"I don't get it," Ron said, breaking the feeling of awe. "It's a bloody caterpillar."

"But it's glowing, Ron," Ginny said.

"Still. It's a caterpillar."

"And it's been able to survive in the harsh environment of winter," Hermione said.

Ron hesitated. "…Okay, I guess that's kinda cool."

"It's a bloody miracle, Ronald!"

Ron didn't say anything else on the subject matter. Instead, he asked Luna and Neville, "So are you two coming or not?"

Luna shook her head. "No, I think I'll just stay here."

Neville nodded. "Me too."

Ginny shrugged. "See you guys later, then." The four started back towards town.

Once out of earshot, Ron asked, "What was that? You just let them stay there! We had a plan! Now it's _gone_!"

"Oh, shut it, Ron," Hermione said. "They seemed perfectly happy, and we didn't want to interrupt that. There's time for plans later."

Ron, upset, stomped along behind the group as they kept going.


End file.
